Development of mobile communications techniques has provided different ways for measuring a position of a specific object in a communication network. For example, GPS (Global Positioning System) technology may be implemented to use a signal from an artificial satellite. GPS technology is dependent of strengths of satellite signals, and requires a GPS receiver installed in an object which position is to be tracked.